Parting The Waves
by DancingDawn
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Avi is kidnapped the night she learns of her engagement to a prince. The kidnapper says that she must come with him for her own safety, but should she trust the kidnapper, or go home to where he say there is danger awaiting her?
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own any of the characters you might recognize from the the book Ella Enchanted, those belong to Gail Carson Levine but if you see any you dont recognize from the book well, those belong to me of course. **

**Im so glad i joined this sight its awesome dont you think lol this is my first fanfiction story so please dont criticize to much ok, thanks. read on im done talking about nothin hope you like it**.

Prologue

"Mommy, tell me a story please!" a young girl said excitedly. "Well, what story do you want to hear child." said Queen Ella, as she picked her eight year old daughter up. "The one about your grandmother, and my great grandmother, mom" The little girl said, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. "You have heard that one many times now Shana" Ella sighed," I know mum, but please I love that story!" pleaded Shana "And Dawn has not heard you tell it yet mommy!" Just as the little Shana said that, a thirteen year old girl stepped in the room" Yes, please do tell mother!" Said Dawn with excitement in her voice.

"Fine, fine you guys win." whispered Ella as she made herself comfy on the forest green couch in her room. "It is a long story though, are you sure you want to hear it." Ella sighed. "Yes please, we don't mind at all mother we are done with all our lessons and have not a thing to do." Dawn cried impatiently. Ella's green eyes sparkled as she started to tell her grandmother story. It was her favorite story to tell, since her mother told her the story when she was but her childrens age

"Well,it all began with a girl named Avi." started Queen Ella

**Yes I know I bit boring but it has to start somewhere right. I will probably have the next chappie up soon because before i started typing this on the computer i had written MOST of it in my spiral notebook so i dont think i will have MUCH writers block lol. it will get better i promise but first for me to take up my end of the deal you have to do yours and that means please please review. I will have the next chappie up real soon. probably just within minutes or hours this one is posted lol so just tell me what you think. thanks for readin **


	2. A New Day A New Discovery

**I do not own any of the character that you have seen in ella enchanted(i dont think any will be in this chapter though) but everybody else such as Avi is mine. Now go read and enjoy and you have to review. please dont make me beg you. Thank you so much SealedNectar you were my first reviewer and to answer your question i write a page of this story in my spiral notebook in study hall almost everyday at school so i have a little more to type when i come home.**

Chapter 1

A New Day, A New Discovery

"Avi get up this instance, this is urgent!" bellowed the handmaiden Aira as she skidded to a stop at the edge of her mistress and best friend Avi's bed. She shook Avi violently. "Get up right now you lazy girl, someone very special is here to see you!"

Avi swatted Aira away, and continued to lay still "Tell them to go away Aira, I'm sleeping right now,"

Knowing Avi was never a morning person, Aira looked around the room to see what she could use to wake up her best friend. The room was neat and tidy, nothing out of place. Aira's green eyes skimmed across the washbasin, and she smiled micheviously while rubbing her hands together. Slowly she krept over to the basin and picked up the ancient wooden bucket used to fill it up. Aira dipped the bucket into the bath water that was awaiting Avi if she were to awake, the steam felt good on Aira's cheeks. **_I'm sorry I have to do this to you my friend_**, she spoke to Avi in her head, **_but you brought it upon yourself_**

"AVI WAKE UP!" Aira cried one last time as she slung the buckets contents on her friends sleeping form. She smiled with satisfactory as she heard Avi give a shriek

"**_OH MY GOODNESS AIRA, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" _**Avi growled, hopping out of bed at lightening speed. Her blue green eyes danced with fire, as she began to chase Aira around the room. Avi's normally brown slightly wavey lock were damp and sticking out in every direction from sleep, but she could care less. They both gave loud laughs as Aira grabbed a pillow and started hitting Avi with it repeatebly. Avi in defense grabbed another pillow, and swung at Aira, missing completely.

"You were always horrible at hitting a target," Aira giggled putting her pillow down in truimph "so put the pillow down we must get you ready for your guest"

Avi gave her a puzzeled look "Who is this special guest Aira, tell me right now?" She put her pillow down and followed Aira across the room to the wash basin

"I will tell you miss, only after you have washed up and dressed," Aira whispered

It took a long while, but finally Avi was ready. She had put on a wine red dress, with a lovely matching ruby pendant shaped like a rose resting in her brown locks. Her lips stood out, with a vibrant pinkish red color. Avi glanced at herself in the mirror, nodded and turned her attention to Aira once again "So tell me now who is here to see me, and why exactly this early in the morning?" **_It is probably just some relative that has come to visit mother, and only wishes to see me out of politeness,_** Avi thought sarcastically. There was completer utter silence as she waited for Aira to answer her question.

Aira spoke, and Avi had to strain to hear her "My lady, someone is here to seek your hand in marriage, I am unsure of to whom it is" Aira's looked down at the wooden floor knowing that Avi would be angry with her for not telling her sooner.

Avi's eyes grew wide as saucers, and her mouth hung open most unlady like. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she shouted. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this one, she had no wish to be wed. Knowing her mother it was probably an old man who was rich.

"I knew you wouldn't get ready if I told you beforehand, please forgive me Avi" Aira said, making her short blonde locks cover her burning cheeks. She hated when Avi was angry with her, and avoided it as often as possible.

"Well then, I better get down there so I don't keep him waiting," Avi sighed, hesitating slightly " sorry about not getting up sooner Aira" Tilting her head up regally, Avi strolled out the open door. The hall was empty to Avi's releif, she did not feel like talking to any of the servants at the moment. **_What am I going to do, I can't marry someone I probably don't even know_**, she thought, coming closer to the end of the hallway. There, she knew her mother would be waiting impatiently fo her, wondering what had taken her so long. Avi took one last deep breathe, and stepped out into the light of the open room.

"Oh there you are honey!" said Avi's mother, her brown eyes flashing a sign of relief "I've been waiting for you for a very long while now,so has the man calling upon you!" Avi bit her lip. **_This is it, _**she thought_ ,**lets just get this over with**. _As her mother opened the doors to the waiting room Avi closed her eyes tightly and slowly stepped forward. It seemed like an eternity passed and still she did not open her eyes, thinking that if she could not see him he wasn't really there. When she thought she was close to the middle of the room she opened her eyes.. to find exactly what she thought she would. On the green velvet coach sat an VERY old man. His eyebrows were so thick that you could barely see his eyes, that seemed to be the only hair he had left on his face and head though. Ever single wrinkle on his face had either a brown mole or two more wrinkles to go with it. He gave Avi a smile, showing of an empty mouth. Avi blinked a few times, and before she could stop herself opened her mouth.

"Im marrying him!" Avi growled, pointing a finger at the man as if he were just an animal to gawk at. **_How could they do this to me, _**she cursed to herself, **_why would mother set me up to someone like THIS when she knew I would object?_**

The man looked offended for a moment, but then quickly smiled kindly showing Avi once again his empty mouth. "My dear child, I am not the one who has come to ask your hand," he croaked "I am but a messenger of The Prince Mick of Frell."

Avi blinked uncertainly, taking a small step back "Why would the Prince of Frell... why would he send a messenger to see ME?"

His smile grew larger, greatly amused at Avi's surprise " My dear, did not anyone tell you that the prince has asked for your hand in marriage?"

"He... HE... WHAT!" Avi shreiked, her mouth open wide "why would the Prince ask for my... my hand in marriage?"

"It is not my business to meddle in the affairs of the royal family, I do not know why the Prince has asked for your hand" he chuckled

**_I'm going to marry the prince, the PRINCE,_** were Avi's last thought as she passed out on the hard marble floor.

**A/N Hey hoped you like it i am just gettin warmed up rest assured. Something interesting happens in the next chappie. Just for fun some of the names i picked have special meanings, Avi means of the heavens from the sky and Aira means of the wind. Some names in later chapters will have special meanings also so look at the authors note and i will tell you what there meaning is. These names meanings are not that important however I just liked what Avi and Aira meant hehehehe but some of the names meanings give a big hint to who the people are or what they are like, but not all of them. So I posted another chapter what do you think you should do next?REVIEW OF COURSE. Thanks Again**


	3. Secret Things and Kidnappings

**A/N Hey thanks to my reviewers my good friend rachel hehe to sealednectar and Vlnmchll love ya all and thanks again**

****

Avi awoke in her room. She could smell the fragrance of the rose patch outside her window drift in her nose. Avi was lying on her forest green bed. The frillie pillow underneath her head was starting to make her neck itch. The stars shown brightly in the cloudless sky, signifying that she had been out cold the whole day"Darling your awake!" she heard her mother say, from the old oak rocking chair beside her bed. Avi closed her eyes again"Im going back to sleep Mother."Avi whispered, putting her head back down on the green frillie pillow. Her mothers expensive perfumes scent wafted in the air, making it very difficult to breath.

"No, you are not Avi!" her mothers tone was firm. Avi opened one eye, so she could see her mother's face. It's once soft features were crinkled up in anger making Avi's mother look like an ancient troll. "You ruined your chances with him, Avi!" her mother scolded, with a sigh. "How was I supposed to know it would be a prince!" Avi shouted back.

Avi's mothers face(if possible)shriveled up even more, so much that she looked like a sunbacked prune that was put in water to cool, only to shrivel up even more. "Well, I thought you would be happy Avi!" her mother screamed, her eyes dancing with fire. "I searched for a young gentleman for you, and when I find the best there is and could possibly be you go fainting on me like some weak brat!" Avi's mother was now throwing a hysterical fit,her red curly hair falling in her eyes. "It's not fair, this was my dream to pay off the debt we owe and live in wealth and happiness!" Avi's mother roared.

Stomping out of the room like a rampaging elephant, Avi's mother slammed the door behind her with such force that some of the stone in the ceiling could be heard collapsing on the other side of the door. Groaning, Avi's mother could be heard screaming and cursing that the ceiling caused the destruction of her new dress. Knowing better than her mother Avi laughed, it was funny to see her mother go into a mad rage in a way,but she knew there would be consequences to cool her mothers anger.

She leapt out of bed and crossed the room to her white wood vanity. Its oval shaped mirror shone like a silver platter, just waxed by one of the servants. The drawers had ruby knobs on them, that glimmered in the candle light. Brushing her hair out softly, Avi pondered on what her mother meant about the debts they owed. She never knew of any debts, but then again her mother never told her anything much except the things Avi positively absolutely had to know. Even those her mother sometimes did not tell her. Then she thought about what her mother had said about her marriage to the Prince."It wasnt my fault I was expecting an old ancient senior ,and not a prince." Avi said aloud

There was a ever so slight screeching noise of her door opening. Avi jumped up from her vanity, and spun around to face the door expecting to see Aira walk in. There was no one at the door, but it hung open a bit. Avi heard a scratching noise from behind her curtain, by the windows. Scared now, she cleared her throat and tried to sound confident"Hello, who's there?" There was no reply,she tried again in vain "Aira, this is not funnny you can come out now!" Still no reply. Then suddenly someone blew out her candle, and lunged at her putting their hand over her mouth muffling her scream.

**A/N Hey mwhahahaha i am so evil are i not lol sorry for the cliffy but i will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I also hope more people will review. I know i write short chappie's and i am sorry for that but i try to update quickly which i hope i do. Next chapter comes some new characters.Good or Evil you will have to figure that out for yourself. My computer has been really gracious this week it has not frozen on me once and it loads really fast but i should not have typed this cuz now i have reminded it that it has been to nice recently and will most likely freeze right now.......Hey cool it didnt hehehehe well only one more thing to write and that is PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Rumor Has It

I do not own anyone you might recognize from ella enchanted those belong to Gail Carson Levine but anyone else is mine.

**Hey yall how daben doin!! sorry i am just so excited to be writing this chappie ya know hehehehe well, i cant wait any longer so here it is oh one more thing id really like to thank Stubble96 for your review,thank you so much**

Avi thrashed her arms and legs trying desperatly to free herself from her captors iron grip, but to no avail. Her kidnapper drug her out the window with ease, dropping gracefully to the ground below without the slightest bit of sound. Slung over their shoulder, Avi could not see her captors face. Finally after what seemed like hours of struggling against her captor he spoke to her. "Will you please stop that little princess, you are tiring me!" the male voice said in a dangerous but low voice.Without thinking she replied, since the gag they put on her slipped at that moment"Thats what I am trying to do you, you maniac!"He laughed a evil laugh"Mwhahahaha, what makes you think I am maniac little princess" he asked. "Well, your laugh for one!" Avi screamed. He stopped ,reached up and put the gag back in her mouth and said nothing else the rest of the way to wherever they were going.

Avi could see that he had taken her into a forest, and that the first rays of dawn were coming up over the horizon. It seemed like those rays were there just for her, to greet her with a light of hope saying everything would be all right. She felt a tear fall from her cheek against her will, and quickly wiped it away, she had given up trying to fight him a while ago but if he was going to try to take her life he was going to receive one heck of a battle then. Suddenly her captor put her gently down to the ground of a cave. Its brown stone walls seemed to move farther away from her into the shadows, and just go on forever.

She looked up at her captor, but to her dismay he dunned a mask. "You are wondering why I brought you here, do you not little princess?" her captor asked laughing. Anger took hold of Avi's fear. Who was he to be mocking her "Yes I do wonder!" Avi said forcefully "But why wonder when I could know!" She was still frightened of him, but that did not compare to her anger."Well, I will only reveal myself if you promise not to tell anyone about me!" her captor said firmly, but he had a hint of laughter in his voice because of Avi's forcefulness

"I cannot promise that!" Avi screamed. "Fine, then you shall not know my identity!" her captor hissed. "Oh all right!" she said exasperated, Avi did not know why, but she felt that he meant her no harm"Dash it all, I promise!" "Good." her captor said laughing. Avi glarred daggers at him

"Well, who are you already!" Avi said frustrated. He looked around to make sure no one was anywhere to be seen(if that was possible one, because barely anyone would be up at that hour in the morning, and they were so deep in the forest i doubt anyone would even try in the daylight hours) then lifted his hand and pulled off his mask. Black hair fell down in his emerald green eyes ,it was straight and messy from wearing the mask. Her stomach did a flip. She tried to tell herself that he wasnt that good looking but that would be like lying to the devil ,for he was so handsome."Im, uh Rumor of Frell." he stuttered. Avi noted that he looked very familiar.

"That still does not answer my question of why you brought me here Rumor!" Avi said, but with last force than last time. "I have brought you here to protect you." Rumor stated matter of factly"From what?" Avi asked"From an evil assasin sent to kill you tonight." Rumor said ,becoming transfixed with the cave floor suddenly. Avi's eyes widened in shock ,she thought that was what Rumor was sent to do and now she was told it was somebody else"Wha-"but before she could finish what she was saying Rumor covered her mouth with his hand."SHHH I hear someone coming!" Rumor whispered softly

"Who's there!?" a timid little voice squeaked, walking in front of the cave "Its only a child." Rumor said with a tone of both relief and curiosity at once. "What is she doing out here?" asked Avi, stepping forward. Rumor held her back."It's only a child, as you said she must need help!" Avi whispered while giving the child outside the cave a concerned look "I'll go." Rumor sighed, stepping out of the cave. "What business do you have here girl!" Rumor shouted. The girl jumped, what seemed ten feet in the air while screaming"Don't hurt me evil demon, please dont hurt me!!"when she landed from her gravity defying leap, she crouched to the ground cowering in front of Rumor. Avi ran past Rumor and held the child.

Giving Rumor a death glare, she continued to speak soothing words to the girl "It's alright ,we wont hurt you ,at least I wont, its ok honey!" After a few minutes the girl was calmer."How old are you deary?" Avi asked, softly stroking the girls brown locks"I've been lost a long time and the last thing I knew of it I was five." the girl whispered "Who are you parents?" Avi questioned further."I-I can't remem-remember them!" the girl whimpered as she started to cry madly into Avi's shoulder. She looked up at Rumor and his face was comical, you could tell he was not used to children. "Wh-what do we do!" he said twiddling his fingers, and moving his eyes in every which way. "How do we make it shut-up!" he screamed, his handsome face stretched in dismay and fear.

Ignoring Rumor who was now darting around the clearing trying to think of a way to stop the childs endless wails Avi started to rub the the girls back."It's ok sweet I'll help you, tell me your name." Many minutes past and Avi had to laugh when she heard a big Umph noise, and turned to see that Rumor had ran into a tree while watching the child and running at the same time. He was very much less intimidating now, then he was when he was kidnapping her. Finally the girls wails ceased, much to Rumors relief for he was still rubbing the red mark on his cheek from hitting that tree at a run.

"What is your name honey?" Avi asked again softly. The little girl looked up at her and sighed " I remember that at least, I am Eleanor of Frell. Avi smiled and helped the child dry the last of her tears.

**A/N That was really fun to write and as i promised i would Rumor means Falsity.HMMMM what could that mean I know but you dont but you will sometime in the story. This was the longest chapter i have ever wrote hehehe and so for all my hard work what do you think you should do REVIEW. Hey that rhymes, hehehe thanks again bye**


	5. Truth Spoken, Tears Shed

(I do not own any of the characters from Ella Enchanted those belong to Gail Carson Levine but everyone else belongs to me) **Hey yall thanks for the reviews. Here is a new chapter hope youll like it.**

"I'll take you back to my home and help you find your parents ok." Avi whispered to Eleanor. It was becoming lighter outside by the minute and Avi could now see the forest around her. "No you are not Avi!" shouted Rumor. "You have to come with me it is still not safe to go back!" "How do I now you are any safer Rumor did you not just kidnapp me not to long ago!"Avi shouted "I am going home for I do not believe you!" For some reason Rumor looked hurt from what Avi said or what he had to do anyways Avi did not know."You will come with me, you must Avi but we can take little Eleanor with us to keep her safe also."sighed Rumor his green eyes no longer showing any emotion.

"No I am going home Rumor, I think you were just mistaken when you said someone was sent to kill me." Avi said to him but she had doubts about what she was saying. "I am truly sorry I have to do this Avi but I must if you will not cooperate!"Rumor said softly with hurt in his voice and with that he pulled out his sword and before Avi could even scream knocked her in the head with its hilt blacking her out

**Later that same day-**

Avi woke with a start. She had just been kidnapped by someone and they took her into the forest. "It was just a dream!" Avi sighed in relief. She looked at her sorrounding and to her horror she found that her dream must have been reality. Avi was in a shabby room. The roof was made of damp straw and the floor was made of dirt. The only furniture in the dark space was the soggy bed she was lying on. Jumping up she started to remember all the events that had taken place that morning. She turned to see Eleanor fast asleep on the bed beside were she was laying. Panick overtook her as she remembered what Rumor had said about an evil assasin sent to kill her. A battle was being fought in her head

"What must I do,I can not fully trust Rumor but I cannot take the chance and go home in case what he says is true!" she thought. Avi was in some predicament. Spinning to the opening that was meant to be the door to the room Avi ran out. "I have to find what is going on from somebody, anybody!" she said out loud. Avi stopped when she heard two men talking"Did you hear about that lad that came in with that little girl and unconcieus lady." the man on the right with a grey beard whispered to the man next to him "Yes I have Bobby, she was supposed to be killed by an assasin but the young man saved her by taking her." The other man said. Bobby spoke again with remorse"To bad in her would be assasins anger he killed the young lasses mom and handmaiden." The other man snorted"No,no you have it all wrong he thought the handmaiden was the lass and when the mom saw that he had killed the handmaiden he killed her off to get rid of any witnesses."

Avi stopped breathing in shock. The assasin killed Aira and her mother,.,., certainly this was not true. Then it hit her that this was most likely true and Avi felt tears come to her eyes. Running through the hall blinded by her tears she ran into a tall muscular figure." Avi , what's wrong!" spoke Rumor worry in his voice. She swung her arm around his shoulder and clung to him" I'm sorry I did not believe you Rumor about my assasin and if it weren't for you I would be dead now!" Avi hiccuped in between sobs. "It's ok Avi,it will be ok!" Rumor said soothingly while rubbing her back. "I might as well be dead with them, they were my life, they were all I had and without them I have nothing!!!" Avi roared hysterically "Who's dead Avi!?" Rumor whispered in her ear. "My mother and my one and only friend Aira, they would be alive right now if it was not for me not being there and I wish that is how it happened, I wish I was dead and they were still alive!!!!!" Avi wailed. She knew she sounded like a two year old but she did not care.

It took Avi ten minutes to quiet down enough to speak correctly. She told Rumor about all the men had said and Rumor was truly sorry "I'm so sorry Avi, I truly am but now you see why you must come with me." Rumor spoke softly into her ear patting her back. Realizing how close they were Avi pulled away from him. "I want to thank you Rumor and tell you I am truly sorry for putting you through all that I did." Avi sighed smiling sadly. "Why would anyone want to kill me though?" Avi asked the question that had been on her mind for a long time. Rumor looked thoughtful for a moment then confessed"I really do not know Avi!"

He walked her back to her so called room where she spied Eleanor still sleeping. "We must go far from here to keep you away from the assasin Avi, that means traveling on foot in the wilderness are you ok with that?" Rumor asked worried"Well it seems as if I have no choice right?" Avi spoke remorsefully."What are we to do with the child Rumor?" Avi asked examining Eleanor."She was very worried about you Avi and I will leave it up to her what she wants to do,except come with us it will be to dangerous." Rumor confessed.

"Wake up Eleanor dear!" Avi whispered while shaking the girls sleeping form slightly. Eleanor woke with a start. "Avi I am so glad you are awake!" cried the girl wrapping her arms around Avi's waist. "I am glad to see you awake too honey but I must ask you something, me and Rumor must go travel to many places and it will most likely be dangerous were would you like to stay till I come back to help you find your parents?" Avi asked softly. "I want to go with you!!!!" screamed Eleanor. "You can't Eleanor, I cannot protect both Avi and you." Rumor spoke up

"But-but please!!!" Eleanor cried desperatly. "No!" Rumors tone was firm and even Eleanor knew not to disagree then.

**A/N I do hope I recieve more reviews but thanks to all the people who did review. Lets try to get up to ten ok. I have been typing my fingers off and please reward me with a REVIEW. Hey i know i am evil killing Avi's mother and best friend off but well you'll see hehehe and again PLEASE REVIEW thanks again hehehe**


	6. IS THIS A DREAM

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you brightened my day. Yes I do need more commas in my story, hehehe sorry bout that Sealed Nectar. I don't have to say thanks to many people though, because of course not many people reviewed. Enough about that now, read and enjoy!!!!**

Avi packed the bags of supplies the inn keeper provided, slowly thinking about her mother and Aira. What had she done to deserve this, it was funny, how one day could change the course of your life forever. Sighing, she zipped up the red wool handbag ,slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door. Rumor waited for her outside the tiny, shabby inn. "Well, hurry up Avi we have not all the day!" he shouted at her exasperated. Avi chuckled silently to herself, they did have all day, since they had nowhere in particular to go. Eleanor rounded the corner of the building, hoping to say goodbye to her new friends. Avi ran towards Eleanor and they met halfway, embracing each other tightly. Avi remembered how her and little Eleanor had talked long into the night, getting to know each other more. Avi thought that Eleanor was a brilliant child, she did not seem like a five year old. Then, to Avi surprise Rumor broke the girls embrace and hugged Eleanor tightly himself. "You do not follow us Eleanor, understand!" he whispered into the childs ear softly. Eleanor nodded her head, but there were tears in her eyes. Turning, Rumor and Avi started to walk down the filthy dirt path. Not but a minute on the trailed Avi heard a sob. "Wait, don't leave me here alone!" Eleanor cried tear flowing down her tanned cheeks, like a flood after a dam is broken. "What's wrong honey!" Avi shouted,running to the child. "What if you never return, and I am left here with nothing, not even hope to live on!" Eleanor sobbed .

Avi smiled moving the hair out of the childs eyes. "It's ok sweet, I promise that nothing will happen to me, I will return here safely." Avi whispered into the girls ear. For some reason Rumor shifted his weight uncomfortably, like he was hiding something. Eleanor looked at Avi with her green eyes." Do you sware it Avi, do you sware?" Eleanor said breathless from crying so hard. "Ye-" but before Avi could finish Rumor interrupted. "Come Avi, we must go now!" Hugging the child one last time Avi turned to Rumor, and walked down the road waving to Eleanor all the while till the child was no more than an ant on the horizon. "Tell me Rumor, were are we to go?" Avi questioned sadly,returning her attention back to the problem ahead. Rumor pondered this question for a moment looking thoughtful. "I think we shall go to my kingdom of Frell, is that all right with you?" Avi shrugged, feeling like she had no choice in the matter.

Traveling probably all day, they finally stopped to rest beneath a huge oak tree. "We will come upon Pembroke tommorow." Rumor stated plainly, while lighting a fire for the night. Avi looked at him and wondered about where he came from, and why he had come to save her. "What is Pembroke, Rumor?" Avi asked. "It is a small city on a hill between Frell and were you live Avi , you must stay close to me there, to many men would like to take advantage of you ." Rumor said, eyes boring into her own. She was the first to look away, he made her feel something she could not put her finger on. It was very unnerving. Avi made a bed out of leaves for herself as Rumor cooked the night meal. "It's done Avi!" Rumor said hungrily after a half an hour of cooking some simple meat. Avi sat next to Rumor as they ate. "Why did you come to save me, and how did you know about the murder plan Rumor?" Avi asked. Rumor stiffened "Now is not a good time to tell you Avi!" Rumor said nervously. Avi justed shrugged and looked around at her sorrounding. Night was falling, and all was silent . The trees rocked gently in the breeze, and shadows of some mysterious creatures dashed about.

Avi turned around to start a conversation with Rumor again. They talked and laughed about random things until they were both too tired to talk more. Avi had become at ease with Rumor, he was different than he first appeared. He had no family, and was trained by the soldier legion to become a knight. Rumor was kind, conscentious, and very funny. He confessed that he was a bit jumpy, and that made Avi laugh when remembering the night he had kidnapped her, and went all panicky when Eleanor started to cry.

Avi said goodnight to Rumor and went to her bed of leaves. Laying down she thought on all the things that had happened over the last few days, Avi cried silently wishing Aira was here with her. Finally she drifted on the shores fo sleep, which she welcomed warmly. Hours might have passed, Avi was not sure but she awoke to voices. "Do you have her Rumor?" a slithery voice that sent shivers down Avi's spine said. "Yes Mistress Adrienne, I have her right next to me, but I am unsure what to do now?" that was Rumor. Avi turned her head to see Rumor talking to a purple stone that had a womans head inside it. "Take her to the legion, then we will decide from there." said the slithery voice. "Yes master." Rumor heaved glumly. Then the face disappeared from the stone without a sound. Rumor sighed, his green eyes no longer showing any light of humor.

**I know, I know, don't hurt me please! This was a boring chapter but it has to get rolling yet hehehehehe. I wrote this in a hurry so if it not satisfactory don't kill me, constructive criticism welcome though. This has been one heck of a week. To much going on, to little time to write plus I had to get 10 reviews hehehe. thanks for readin, and once again REVIEW. **


	7. Maddening Moods, and Abandoning Dudes

**Hey guys. I'd like to thank Sealed Nectar, Stubble96, and Starlight Flame. You guys make me feel so good about myself and I would like to thank you for that. Hehe well again thanks and here is the new chappie. Oh and i love the names Sealed Nectar and Stubble 96 there just so different and cool hehehe**

Avi awoke on her leaf bed with a start. Sighing she looked over to see if Rumor was still asleep. To Avi's surprise, when she looked up he was standing over her, just staring. He fell back, surprised at her sitting up so quickly. "Well, your finally awake." Rumor said gaining back some of his composure." Yes I am, but,,," Avi stopped herself from asking about the night. "Come, we must hurry Avi, the other knights will be anxious to meet you." Rumor shouted over his shoulder as he started to walk. "Wait, we have not even eaten yet!" Avi shouted back to him. Rumor laughed, not looking back. Avi had no choice but to follow. After many minutes past, Avi had the courage to ask about the night before. "Rumor, may I ask you something?" Avi spoke softly. Rumor just nodded his consent. Avi closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Well, I was awake last night and you were talking to a stone, was that your legion master speaking to you?" Avi question carefully. Rumor stopped so suddenly Avi bumped into him and fell. "You were awake Avi, I thought you were asleep!" Rumor was saying this to himself, more so then Avi.

There was a long pause, and Avi realized her stupidity for asking that question. "That was my legion master, yes, she was just telling me to bring you to the knights court!" Rumor sounded sincere, but answered the question reluctantly. He began walking once more, but faster this time round. Avi jogged to catch up, wondering about the mysterious woman in the purple stone. Rumor did not speak to Avi at all, he was to deep in thought

They traveled a long while, and finally came upon a small city on top of a huge hill. Stone walls traveled all around the hill, for protection. They climbed the stone steps "We will stop here for supplies, and then be on our way." Rumor stated, staring straight ahead. Avi just nodded, this had been the first time Rumor had spoken to her since they started. "Who goes there?" a rough looking man growled, once they arrived at the top of the stairs. "We come to rest here, I am Rumor of Frell, and this is Avi of Tarkena." Rumor shouted "We mean no harm, let us pass!" The gruff looking guard nodded, and the gate started to rise. Rumor stepped in, followed closely by Avi. Avi stared in wonder, there were merchant carts everywhere. Colors flew at her, greeting her cheerily. People shouted and scurried everywhere on the brick road,looking for a good deal in one of the merchants carts. The sweet smell of bread wafted in the air, as did some foods Avi did not even recognize.

As instructed, Avi stayed by Rumors side. Though, she was tempted to observe a merchant stand every once in a while. "Hey Rumor, how have you been doin!" a handsome young man, with curly brown hair, shouted coming toward them. "Hello Maverick, I've been doing fine, how have you been fairing?"Rumor asked. Maverick laughed' This is not a good place for conversation my friend, come let us go to my house!" They walked along the brick path, to a small cottage,with a roof made of hay and the foundation stone. Come in, come in!"Maverick said smiling, and gesturing for them to follow. The cottage was messy, and sloppy, but to Avi that made it more comforting. "Who is this Rumor?!" Maverick shouted pointing at Avi. "I thought you loved Phineas, and here is another young lady, what is going on!?"

"She is not my girlfriend Maverick, I am just escorting her to safety!" Rumor whispered frantically. "Oh, that explains it, because I have a surprise for you Rumor!" Maverick exclaimed, relief etched in his face. Then came down the stairs, a beautiful women, her black hair reaching her waist, blue eyes that seemed as deep as the sea, and a dazzeling smile. "Rumor!" was all she managed to say, as she flung herself onto him in a bone crushing embrace. "Phineas, I am so glad to see you!!!!" Rumor shouted gleefully as he hugged her back. "Come we have so much to catch up on, my darling!" Phineas squealed, leading Rumor out the door. The door closed behind them, and Avi had not felt so alone and abandoned in her life.

"Were do you come from, my lady?" Maverick questioned, looking Avi up and down, but smiling all the same. "Tarkena, my lord, and you may call me Avi." Avi sighed. Maverick nodded, grinning fom ear to ear. "You may call me by my name also, if you don't know already, it's Maverick!" he said. "Do you have a sweetheart, at home Avi?" Maverick questioned. Avi was taken aback by this question, how could someone be so straight forward like that. "No Maverick, and I have no means of having one anytime soon!" Avi stated, her voice cool and collected. "I did not mean I wanted you for a long while, I just want you for right now!" Maverick cooed, as if Avi was a baby. He grabbed at her, but missed by inches when Avi started up off the chair. He growled in frustration, and tried grabbing at her again. He would have been successful,if Avi had not punched him square in the nose, sending him on the ground, and blood everywhere. "You shall never touch me again, you understand you sicko" Avi screamed at him, all he did was moan. He started to rise, Avi took this chance to run.

She ran down the street, all she could think is she had to find Rumor. Avi's leather shoes made no sound on the brick walkway, and her plain tattered skirt made her blend with the crowd. She ran till she could run no more, collasping on the ground she cried hard. All that had happened to her was to much, she could not take it anymore. Her feet took her far into the outskirts of town, she was by the woods located on the edge of the wall. Avi did not know this, for she was blinded by her tears. She also did not notice the figure watching her from the woods, it stepped out of the shadows and drew its sword. Avi turned at the sudden noise, and screamed at what she saw.

Before her was a man, clothed in all black. He had his sword drawn and over her head. "What are you doing!!?" Avi screamed loudly. The man laughed harshly. "I am finishing the job, this should have been done long ago!" the coarse voice hissed. At that moment Avi knew, this was the man sent to kill her. She kicked him in the groin, right before he brought his sword down on her head. Grunting, he went down to one knee. Avi jumped up, but not in time to evade the punch thrown at her face. His fist made contact with her nose, with a scrutinizing sound,blood fell to the ground. Avi screamed, and before she could think, she threw a punch at his face. A successful hit sent him to the ground. Avi took this chance to run, blood running freely from her nose.

She ran and ran, not knowing were,not seeing anything. While sprinting, she fell back when she hit something. "Avi, what happened!!!" Rumor's voice resounded in her head. She looked upand saw Rumor leaning over her, a look of worry on his face. That was the last thing she saw, for at that moment she blacked out.

**Hey, how did you like it. As promised Maverick means Wildly Independent and Phineas mean Loudmouth lol. Well, another chapter up. What you think you can do for me, REVIEW OF COURSE. I love writing this story, it is just so fun. I have been writing stories since I was ten, and I love it. Plus, I know that if you realy enjoy a story, you want them to update quickly. Well, I hope thats what you do, Enjoy The Story, so tell me if you do ok. hehehe enough with my blabbing. Thanks for readin. Review**


	8. Returning Thunder and A Difficult Plunde...

**(I do not own any of the characters that you might recognize from Ella Enchanted, anyone else is mine though) Thanks again to my reviewer, but only two, that hurts me deeply (Sobbing noise) Well, anyway I will get over it,hehehe lol. Plus I did not give you much time hehehe. I laugh to much don't I? Hehehe, see there I go again!!! Sorry read on.**

Avi was coming to. When she could see clearly Avi looked around, she was still on the streets but on the side instead of in the middle. It was raining,and night had fallen. She sat up, Rumor was there talking to a young man,about Avi's age. The young man had dirty blonde hair not in the sense of greasy or muddy, but that was what kind of blonde he was. His blonde hair reached his eyes, and was messy from the rain. His kind brown eyes were intently on Rumor, most likely listening to instructions that Rumor was giving him. After their conversation ended they turned to Avi, the boy smiled kindly at her and Rumor looked worried. For the first time since waking, Avi noticed Phineas standing by Rumor, his hand over her shoulder. Phineas scowled at Avi, her eyes no longer flashing with love as when she was looking on Rumor, but they flashed with hatred as they scanned Avi. Avi cringed at the pain in her nose, the blood was gone from her face,but still it stained her clothes.

She tried to smile back at the boy, but she was still very weak. "Avi, can you tell us what happened?" Rumor whispered softly, bending over her. Avi sighed thinking, then she drew a deep breath and told them everything that happened in detail, so not to leave anything out that might be of important use. Rumor frowned, but Phinea seemed happy,when Avi confessed she was almost killed. The boy listened without a word spoken, except for a slight nod you would think he was not listening at all. "Well, I need to go search the spot were you got attacked, I will leave Wiley here to protect you." Rumor spoke softly, gesturing to the boy who Avi guessed was Wiley. "What about me,my beloved!" Phinea said in a whiny tone. "You my dear, will go back to your home, but I do not want you to go to Mavericks house, so stay clear there, ok my darling." Rumor cooed to Phineas, like Maverick did to Avi. This made Avi cringe. Rumor and Phinea shared a passionate kiss, which made Avi wince. She did not know why that hurt her so. "Bye honey" squealed Phinea as she ran past them. "Be good Avi, I will be back soon!" Rumor shouted over his shoulder laughing,her face of disgust by being treated like a child. " Well, how are you feeling Avi?" spoke Wiley in a kind voice.

She felt better than a few minutes ago, she had to admit that. Avi smiled at him "I am feeling better, better than before at least." He laughed, and that made Avi feel good. "You were out cold for at least fifteen minutes, that must have been some punch." He said seriously, sitting next to her on the stone floor of the awning they were under. Avi just nodded, not knowing what to say. A single solitary tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away trying to keep Wiley from seeing, but it was to late. Wiley took her into a friendly embrace, much to Avi surprise and,she hated to admit it , delight. "It's ok Avi, I know what you are going through, it's ok!" Wiley spoke softly, comforting her by patting her back. Avi's tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now. She hated crying, but she could not help herself. After many minutes past she ceased her sobs. Wiley let her go with a final pat on the back.

"Thanks Wiley, I needed that." Avi said, a little embarrassed at herself. "Sorry, I just was overwhelmed with all my feelings." Avi whispered sheepishly, her cheeks burning. Wiley smiled "I understand, I would cry if I were in your situation also." he said softly. A little embarrassed at himself also, for getting so close to her. They talked about many things, Avi found that he was from the same legion Rumor was, and that he would be traveling with them. She was happy to hear this, but her mood dropped to the negatives when she heard Phineas was also going to join them. "My family is also gone, they were killed in a fire." Wiley sighed sadly. Avi found that she was liking Wiley more and more. After two hours Wiley and Avi were laughing so hard, they did not even think of were Rumor was. After another half hour Avi came to her senses "Where's Rumor, should he not be back by now?" Wiley stopped mid laugh, yes Rumor should have of been back a long while ago!!

"Come, we must look to see if he is ok!" Wiley shouted while jumping up, he grabbed Avi's hand and led her, but then he stopped. "Where was it you were attacked Avi?" Wiley asked softly, letting Avi's hand go. "Oh I will never forgive myself if something happens to him, what will I do!" Avi shouted as she tugged Wiley along, quickly she came upon the place were she was attacked. Rumor was nowhere to be seen. Avi gasped and pointed, there was a figure on the ground. Wiley raced over, scooped up the figure and brought it to Avi. Avi screamed in dismay, laying in Wiley's arms lay Eleanor. She scooped Eleanor into her arms, and hugged her. Why did this have to happen, the world had taken everything from her now, there was nothing left to live for. Avi cried so hard, Wiley did not even know what to do.

Wiley examined the little girl, he noticed a slight rise and fall of her chest. "Wait she is alive, see Avi, her chest is moving!" Avi looked at Eleanors chest,and found Wiley was right "She's ok, oh my,thank the Lord, but we must get her to safety!" Avi shouted frantically,looking around frantically. "We have to see if Rumor is ok first, though remember Avi!" Wiley reminded Avi softly. Avi nodded, and as if called from the dead Rumor appeared. "OH MY, Eleanor, what happened Avi?!" Rumor shouted frantically. "WE have to get her to safety, quick!" Avi sighed nervously. Nodding, Rumor took Eleanor from Avi,and slung her over her shoulder gently

**Hello again, who do you think will win Avi, Rumor or Wiley? Well just email me and let me know. HEHEHE, Of course I already know who it will be,but that does not mean I don't want to know your opinion though, and it may sway my choice of who it will be lol. . Thanks for readin, and once again REVIEW!!!! I had just come home from sparring the last time I wrote, so I guess that inspired the punching in the nose thing, although we never seriously hurt each other in sparring. Unless it is by accident lol hehehe.**


	9. To Frell Quickly!

**Hey yall thanks to all the reviewers. Love you all!! To clarify what Vende ned Sere said in her review, I do not go around punching people in the nose!! It is just that Vende ned Sere is my best friend, and we go to sparring together! Well, I called her out to fight me and our instructor called "Fight!" we started to fight, we threw a couple punches and kicks. Then I thought she was going to punch me in the stomach, so I blocked, but she wasn't, her hand was not even there to protect her face, I guess you could say she faked me out. So when I did my block, I kind of accidentally back handed her nose... and I felt so bad, but she just likes to make me feel worse by saying it hehehe. Give her credit, she would have kept fighting if our instructor had not called time. She made me back into the wall before that so, yeah hehehe. I will never forgive myself for that hehehe! Her nose was not bleeding, we wear special gear, which I am very thankful for. This was just to inform everyone that looked at her review, in case they thought otherwise**

Rumor ran fast, with Avi and Wiley close at his heels. "Wiley, have some horses ready when I return, we must leave at once!" shouted Rumor, as he took Eleanor into the nearest inn. Wiley and Avi quickly went to work, tacking up a few stable horses. "We must go rent these horses out, will you go deliver this money to the inn keeper." asked Wiley, throwing a bag of silver at Avi. "Yes, I will be back in a few seconds to help." whispered Avi, running to do the task. She stepped into the dark inn Rumor had entered moments before; shadows danced eerily in the dim candlelight "Hello, is anybody here?" Avi said nervously, but all she received as a response was her own lonely echo. "Umm, I just wanted to deliver some money so we could borrow your horses." Avi tried again. This time she heard a response, other than her echo, but it was not the voice she wanted to hear at all.

"Well, my dear how are we doing?" came a coy voice, from behind Avi. "Leave me alone Maverick, I do not wish to speak to you right now, or ever." Avi hissed, trying to hide how afraid she was. " Now aren't we the cocky one, do you have the action to back your words Princess?" Maverick cooed, like he had done earlier. "I thought I had already proven that to you, when I hit you." Avi growled, turning to face the man. He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. "You only proved to be a little more difficult than most, but I will have my way in the end, as I always do." Maverick sighed dramatically.

"You monster, you will never have me!" screamed Avi, backing away nonetheless. "Yes, I will!" Maverick hissed, reaching for her. Avi screamed, smacking his hand away. Maverick laughed, and held a firm grip on her wrists, so that she could not punch him again. Avi went to kick him, but he evaded, and started to lead her to the second floor of the inn. Avi tried to wretch herself free from his grip, but this guy was bound and determined to not let her go, like his life depended on it. "Let me go this instance!!!!" Avi screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling away in a vain attempt to free herself. "Shut up girl, you are getting on my nerves!" Maverick whispered dangerously, glaring at her. In other circumstances this would have made Avi laugh, for he was taking someone against their will, and he expects them to be silent about it.

"Let her go, you madman!" came a voice from behind them. Maverick turned, wrenching Avi into a very uncomfortable position, since he had her in an arm lock. To Avi's surprise the person that had just shouted was, no other than Phineas. "And what are you going to do, my little lady?" Maverick sneered. "Well, I could go fetch my Rumor, but I think I can take you myself." Phineas responded coolly. This made Avi stare in bewilderment, and Maverick laugh, though he did not loosen his grip. "If you feel that way, I guess you learn the hard way." Phineas shrugged, and to both Avi and Maverick's surprise, she unsheathed a sword. This did, however, make Maverick loosen his grip. Avi took this opportunity to elbow Maverick in the ribcage. He let out a yelp, and doubled over in pain. Phineas ran up to Avi "Are you ok, I heard you scream and I came as quick as I could!" Avi nodded, eyeing Maverick, who was recovering from the elbow she gave him. "Let's give this guy a lesson, shall we?" Phineas spoke calmly, raising her sword in a defensive position. Maverick raised his hands up in the air "I'm done ok, no more please, I have had enough!" and before anyone could say anything, he was gone. "Thank you so much Phineas, I thought he had me for a second there!" Avi sighed, turning to Phineas "No problem, I just can't stand when men do that, and when I saw you try to kick him and scream bloody murder, I just couldn't leave you here, helpless!"

She added "I am sorry for being so rude to you, I just don't know what came over me." Avi smiled. "Well, what you did for me was apologies enough, anyways I do not think we were ever properly introduced, I'm Avi, as you know!" Avi smiled holding out her hand. Phineas took it " And as you already know, I'm Phineas, and now we are formely introduced!" Phineas laughed. "Come we must hurry, I will put this money on the inn desk, with a small note, we have to leave soon!" Avi shouted frantically, returning to the problem they faced. "Yes, let us hurry now, Wiley already has the horses ready to go!" Phineas sighed, rushing out the door. Avi followed, and she then saw Wiley. He ran up to her. "Are you ok Avi, I was about to run in after you, but Phineas gave me strict orders to stay here!" Wiley said, true worry etched in his face. Avi nodded "I am fine Wiley, do you have the horses ready to go?" Avi breathed, still a little out of breath from the Maverick ordeal. "Yes, they are all saddled up!" Wiley whispered, leading Avi to her mount. At this moment, Rumor came out with Eleanor "Hurry, we must leave now!" Rumor said, mounting his horse, while placing Eleanor in front of him.

Everyone else followed, and they were soon galloping through the paved streets. Avi shouted over the wind "How long till we reach Frell?" "Actually, it is only about a nights ride, at the pace we are going." Wiley shouted back, looking straight ahead. It was hard to avoid all the merchant cart, since there seemed to be thousands, and a gallop made it all the harder. They finally made it out of Pembroke, and down the hill. They traveled through a vast wasteland, trying to reach Frell as soon as possible, for Eleanor's sake. Finally, when the first lights of dawn could be seen on the horizon, and the horses could not travel much further, a huge castle came in sight. "Frell, at last!" Phineas sighed. They galloped up to the city gates. "Who are you, and what is your business here?" asked a serious but kindly looking man. "I am Rumor of Frell, and my friend needs medical attention immediatly!" called Rumor. The guard nodded, and almost instantly the huge iron gates rose. Once again the group started to gallop "We will stop at my guard legion, they have a wonderful doctor there, he will help Eleanor for sure" Rumor stated. They reached what Avi guessed was the legion very quickly. It was a huge field, with a fence all around, and in the middle of the training field was a round building, made of marble. "Rumor, Wiley, welcome back, please come in." sang an elderly looking man, with a white beard that ended in a triangular shape at the end of his chest.

He then looked at the Avi, Eleanor and Phineas, and sighed. "I am sorry ladies, but you may not enter, this is a training area for men only, and you would be a huge distraction to them, since well, you know!" the old man shouted. "Um, sir this is an emergency, our friend needs medical attention immedialty, and they must come in also!" Rumor whispered, out of respect. "Well, I am sorry, but sick or no, we cannot allow any lady, of any kind in!" the man hissed, giving the girls a disapproving look. This made Avi very angry, Eleanor needed medical attention and an old hoot was not going to allow them in, just because they were females. "Sir, I have done just as much, and have been through just as much as you, and I demand you let me in, for though I am sure later I will respect your rules when this ordeal is over, my friend is hurt, and no human being on this earth or the next is gonna stop me from coming in!" Avi said briskly, and made her horse trot right past the man, without even looking back. "Please let us through master, please!" came Wiley's frantic voice. "Yes you may pass, but I will speak with you two about this later, you understand me!" came the old mans voice. "Yessir!" Rumor and Wiley shouted in unison.

Avi heard galloping from behind her, and she turned. "Are you crazy Avi, that is the greatest warrior ever, and our teacher, and for you to speak to him in such a tone is well, is very disrespectful!" Rumor whispered, giving her a sideways glance. "Anyone who stand in the way of someone who needs desperate help, no matter how great a warrior, is not worth my time, or anyone's respect!" Avi hissed, her anger at the man evident. Phineas piped up "I agree, you can't stick to rules, when someone's life is at stake!" Wiley just nodded. They came to the round building, and the group dismounted their horses. "I will go give the horses some water, you guys go take Eleanor in!" Wiley shouted, while unharnessing the tired animals. Everyone nodded, and stepped through the wooden door of the building. Rumor held Eleanor, and led them down a dark hallway, lit by torches. They came to a door, it was bigger than most, with an eagle crest above it, symbolizing some medical room of that. "This is were the doctor usually stays, lets see what he can do for Eleanor. Rumor whispered, while knocking on the door. "Yes, I will be right there, give me a moment!" came a small voice, that sounded to have a stuffy nose. "It is me, Doctor Valersalisaaslytut!" Rumor said. "Rumor, oh my, I have not seen you for so long, how have you been my boy!!" sung the nasal voice. There was footsteps, and the door opened to reveal,, a very short man, that probably used to be handsome, in his younger days. "Oh my, what is going on here!" gasped Doctor Valersalisaaslytut (gosh, that is a mouthful isn't it?) "No time to explain, can you please see to this little girl, she is wounded, and you are the best doctor I know of!" cried Rumor, handing the man Eleanor. "Why of course my boy, I will start right away, but on one condition!" said the man. "Yes anything, Doctor Valersalisaaslytut!" Rumor sighed, impatiently. "Please call me, Valer, I hate my full last name!" said the man smiling. "Of course, Valer!" Rumor laughed.

**A/N. Hey it's me once again. How did you like it. I just need a start for my next event, so thanks for readin. Now all of you that have stories, you know how special it makes you feel to recieve reviews, from praise to constructive criticisim, so please, make me feel good!!!!! Anyways, yes I have the main events of this story planned out, but all the little ideas i still need to make up, I have many ideas but it would be really awesome to get some from you guys!! So, since I really need your help, and my B-day is comin, can you give me a review, and an email with an idea. But as always, gifts are more than welcome, but not ****necessary at all, LOL you know I would appreciate it so much. Ok I am done blabbin, THANKS FOR READIN, AND ONCE AGAIN REVIEW**


	10. Doing What Is Best, And An Unexpected Gu...

"Oh my, what happened to her!" came Doctor Valer's voice, as he set her upon a bed. "That is what we want you to find out, for we think she was harmed by a sword, but I am not positive." Rumor whispered. "Well, I will see what I can do for her, and I will try my best don't you worry!" Doctor Valer croaked, looking much worn. "Sit down in the next room; I will come for you when I am done." Rumor strode into the hall, but Avi hesitated, looking at little Eleanor one last time. "Come on Avi, there is nothing else we can do." Phineas whispered, standing in the hallway. Nodding, Avi joined Phineas, as she jogged down to the waiting room. They entered the room, and took a seat on a wooden chair. It had a straw roof, unlike the marble ceiling in the other areas of the building, and was very dark and dreary, for no torches were lit to pierce the blackness. "What if the ceiling falls down on us, what will we do then?" Phineas asked, looking anxiously at the damp ceiling. "Then, my dear, we will climb out of the straw that is hurled upon us." Rumor stated, trying to hold back laughter at the stupid question. Phineas scowled, not seeing what was so funny.

"Do you think Wiley can find us?" Avi questioned, squinting to see Rumor in the dim light. "Oh yes, he knows this place better than I do, and he will know where we are." Rumor chuckled. Avi smiled sadly, hoping that everything would turn out ok. "Where will we stay, since we are obviously not welcome here?" Phineas scoffed. Rumor pondered this for a moment, tapping his chin with one finger. "You know, I really am not sure, but I think I have an idea of where we could stay." Rumor admitted, shrugging his shoulders. There was light footsteps, and in that moment Wiley walked in. "Does Doctor, umm, I have forgotten his name, anyways does he have her?" Wiley asked, looking at the group. Avi nodded sadly, her eyes drifting to the floor. "We must go check on her, as soon as we feel is a good time." Rumor said. "In the meantime, let us find a place to stay, since we will most likely be here for a while." Phineas suggested, looking around for everyone's consent. "Yes, that is a good idea, let's tell the doctor where we are going." Avi agreed, rising from her chair.

"Let us go!" Rumor sighed, also rising. As they where walking out the door Phineas screamed in pain. "Wait, owww, I think a have a splinter in my behind!" Everyone laughed, except for Phineas who was grimacing in pain. "Oh, I am sorry, but I can't help you there, it will come out on its own soon." was all Rumor said. Phineas scowled, but said nothing more.

"Doctor, we are going to find a place to stay, be back soon!" Wiley shouted, still not remembering the guy's name. Doctor Valer nodded, deep in thought. Once out the door, they all turned to Rumor. "You said you knew of a place, where is that?" Avi pried, giving Rumor a quizzical look. "Well, I was thinking, since I am good friend with them, maybe we could stay in the palace, with the royal family." Rumor stated, looking doubtful. "YES, that is a GREAT IDEA!" cried Phineas, jumping in the air. "Settle down Phineas, we are not sure yet!" Wiley said forcefully, but you could tell there was laughter in his brown eyes. "Well, let's go see, shall we?" Avi smiled, putting her arms in the air. Rumor stood still. "The castle is not that far a walk from here, so let's start walking." Wiley piped in, smiling. "Don't worry Rumor, the Prince is like your best friend, don't you want to see him?" Wiley asked, patting his friend on the back. Rumor shook his head, coming back from his own little world.

"Why yes, let's go!" he sung, with artificial cheeriness. Avi, Phineas, and Wiley exchanged glances, but just decided to let it go. The walk to the castle was filled with tense silence, between the group. Avi looked around her, they were passing through the market. There were people running around, merchants were shouting out prices, and a huge fountain stood on the middle of the square. It took about ten minutes to reach the castle gates, and when they finally arrived Avi's eyes widened. The iron gates where huge, about as tall as three horses, standing on their rear legs. Let's just say, it was wide enough for five carriages to pass through, at the same time!

"Who are you, and why do you come near these royal gates?" demanded an elderly man, that stood just inside the huge fence. "I am Rumor-" Rumor started, but before he could finish, the guard cut him off. "Rumor, you should have told me before, come one in with your friends, you are always welcome here!" The huge gates opened, and the group entered. Avi was the last to walk through those gates. She felt like she did not belong there, as if she was intruding somewhere she should not be. "Hurry up Avi, the royal family wished to see us!" Wiley called, quickly following the guard. Snapping out of her thought, Avi ran up to them. "The royal family is being informed of your presence, and I think they will wish to see you, am I correct?" the guard asked, looking at Rumor for an answer. Rumor just nodded, appearing distracted.

They entered the palace's dining area, or at least that is what Avi thought it was. A huge cherry colored table reached across the room, gold china sets lay on the table neatly, awaiting someone to use them. They quickly passed that room though, and came to a meeting room, where two huge thrones set, high on gold painted stairs. There were also ten regular wooden chairs at the bottom of the three stairs, for the guest, Avi presumed. "Sit here, and their Majesty will be with you in a moment." the guard stated, pointing to the wooden chairs. As they all sat and did what they were told, trumpets resounded throughout the circular room. The king, and queen entered the room, hand interlocked, holding their head regally.

This act ended, once they reached the bottom of the stairs. The queen ran to Rumor, and caught him in a suffocating embrace. "Rumor, I have not seen you in such a long time, how have you been honey!" She breathed, pulling away to get a good look at Rumor. "I have been fine, how have you been doing!" Rumor laughed, but his eyes seemed preoccupied. "It is good to see you, my boy!" the king bellowed, shaking Rumors hand. "Wonderful to see you also, but where is Galeth?" Rumor asked, looking over the kings shoulder. "My son will be here in a second, but first you must tell me why you are here?" the king questioned. Rumor told them all about Avi, Eleanor, and everything that had happened. After a moment, the queen spoke up "I see, you must stay with us!" As she said this, she smiled at Avi.

At that moment, a young man came down with a little boy in his arms. "May I introduce, my sons, Galeth, and the younger Jerrold!" the queen sighed proudly. "Galeth, Jerrold!" Rumor shouted, running up and hugging Galeth, and patting Jerrold on the head. "Rumor, good to see you, my friend!" Galeth laughed, smiling a very broad smile, his light blue eyes dancing, straight brown hair falling into his face. "I'm glad to see you!" the little, what seemed like a five year old Jerrold, shouted. "And I am glad to see you also, little Jerry!" Rumor said, ruffling the boy's blonde curls once again. "May I introduce all my comrades, to you all?" Rumor finally said, leading them all over to the very confused group.

"You will stay, won't you!" the queen pleaded, after they all were acquainted. "Yes, and we thank you very much." Rumor sighed, smiling. "We would show you to your rooms ourselves, but we have a special guest!" the queen squealed, clapping her hand with happiness. "That is quite alright." Rumor said, looking at the queen. Avi was wondering who this guest was, and was mustering up the courage to ask. "Who is this guest, your majesty?" Phineas asked for Avi. "No need for formalities dear, and yes our guest is Prince Mick of Tarkena!" the queen laughed. Avi froze, her eyes widening in horror. "What's wrong Avi?" Wiley whispered, looking at her with worry. Avi shook her head "It is nothing, nothing at all!" she said with fake cheeriness. Wiley gave her a concerned look, his eyes telling Ave, he did not believe her.

"Servant, please show our guest to their room!" the king asked, clapping his hands. The servant nodded, and briskly showed the way down the hall. Avi lingered behind, thinking. "What if he finds out who I am, will he take me back and my assassin find me?" Avi thought to herself. She looked up to find Wiley right there next to her, giving her a look Avi did not recognize. "What is bothering you Avi, you can tell me." Wiley spoke softly, stopping. Avi sighed, and explained to him everything about Prince Mick, how she was going to be betrothed to him, and everything else. Wiley did not once interrupt, only nodded. When Avi was finally done, he gave her this funny look. "Don't worry Avi, I won't let anything happen." Wiley sighed, looking at the ground.

**As promised Galeth means Prince. I am so sad, I think you all forgot about me!! LOL, sorry it is just, not very many reviews, that hurts me deeply, you scarred me for life. Let me go and weep ( Mackensie goes into other room, and weeps for three hours straight, finally she runs out of tears and returns to computer) ok I feel better now, oh thanks to my one reviewer, I will thank you again, with your screenname in the next chappie,lol. Only one more thing Please Review!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
